


Idol

by Cristy_duck



Category: Kinnikuman Nisei | Ultimate Muscle, キン肉マン | Kinnikuman (Manga)
Genre: Doctors & Physicians, Fact file, Gen, Presenting a new story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 14:23:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20244304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cristy_duck/pseuds/Cristy_duck
Summary: That paper that seemed a curriculum vitae had somting strange. But what?





	Idol

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this is the presentation of my OC - that is, my alter ego - that would appear in a story I'll publish in Italian. And for the 2 charaters ... you'll understand why I wrote "minor character"! I can give you a spoiler: they're the sons of two Chojin that appeared in the Kinnikuman Manga and Anime ;)

Working as a doctor sure has its benefits: you can see people smiles when they have recovered from a terrible illness and you can hear their laughs and their thanks for the work you’ve done to make them feel better. And, above all this, Liam and Joseph decided to become doctors because they wanted to follow their dream of saving the humanity, since they always hated fighting, they always seen no purpose in fighting to protect somebody. Was it really good? You would have always hurt somebody. And this explains why they achieved two Kal-El* for physiology. Well, they won them with her help, but that was no matter.

What really had a matter was her relationship with them: she met them when her parents adopted her at the age of two years and half old, and the chemistry was already that good. So good that, when she decided to leave her family to start her mission, they followed her (with a lie told to their parents, because they wouldn’t allow them going, if they’d explained the real reason) and became inseparable.

And judging from what they were doing, they would return to him soon, because she could stand no more his distance. How could somebody blame her? His brother was only eight years old when she leaved everything … but maybe that was a mistake. And not made by her.

But let the birds chirping, the two young doctors were looking at the documents she left on her desks before going to an important bank business. Actually, she held the bank. And other companies. But maybe that was all a game for her.

At some point, Joseph started staring at file that could be assumed as a curriculum vitae. And so, since Liam was the curious one of the duo, asked: «What are you staring at, Joseph? It’s something that can help us discover some kind of new treatment?»

«Uh, no, Liam. It’s Cris’ curriculum vitae, I think. Or something she made just to present herself in a playful way. Look!» and then he let his friend look at that file.

Curriculum Vitae

CRIS

**FULL NAME:** Cristiana Kinniku

**NICKNAMES:** Chicca, Sweet Tiger

**D.O.B.:** 3rd February

**HEIGHT:** 165 cm

**HOMETOWN:** Monza, Italy

**FAMILY:** King Suguru and Queen Belinda of Planet Muscle (parents), Prince Mantaro (brother) and Prince Ataru (Uncle)

**Randomness:**

  * She is a genius. Has an over-trillionth society which is the President and CEO.
  * She has 46 degrees and 54 master.
  * She can speak six languages: Italian, Kinniku, Japanese, English, French and Spanish.
  * She can NOT dance.
  * Her father calls her “Scoiattolina”.

**Something about her:**

It is said her I.Q. is 230 and that she started working when she wasn’t even a teenager. Today she is the holder of Lux Tecnologies, the first company universe-wide. Due to her high I.Q., she has won twenty-seven Kal-El, a prize similar to Nobel but twice more important and prestigious. She travelled almost 80% of the world and 65% of the known Universe, just for her studies.

«Wait, why she cheated on her I.Q.? And on how many languages does she know?» asked Liam, pointed them out.

Joseph turned the paper and said: «You’re right! I didn’t notice it! But why would she _lower _both?»

«I think it’s a mystery only she can solve … when she’ll come back, we’ll ask explanations.»

«Even because she didn’t write _them_ in the family … oh, that girl will make my head pop!» concluded Joseph, returning to his work. They surely didn’t have time to lose.


End file.
